poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
The Call of the Squirreldog
"The Call of the Squirreldog" (also known as "Call of the Squirreldog") is the twentieth episode of season 1. It first aired December 3rd, 2011 in the US. Squirt tells the story of how Mr. Nut Nut joined the Pound Puppies team. Plot The episode begins with a batch of pups being smuggled into Shelter 17. Though the entrance runs smoothly, things take a wrong turn when the pups have a bit of fun scaring the living daylights out of Mr. Nut Nut. Strudel, not enjoying this, promptly tells the pups off and takes Mr. Nut Nut to a relatively safer area (while also cheering him up). Confused at this, the pups are left to ask if they "have to like cats now, too"; thankfully, Squirt clears this dilemma up. The three pups are quickly shown to their guest beds, but they can't sleep. Luckily, Niblet has the good idea to tell them a story- the story of how Mr. Nut Nut became a part of the Pound Puppies. It was some time before there ever were squirrels in the pound when a trio of pups arrived (not too dissimilar to the pups present). Nobody expected a squirrel to be with them but, sure enough, the young squirrel-dog Mr. Nut Nut was there. The Pound Puppies expressed concern over the pups' "brother", but they decided to roll with it. Unfortunately, when the time came for adoptions, Mr. Nut Nut was left at the pound. Heartbreak overtook the young squirrel and, shortly after, rage. Mr. Nut Nut began destroying all he could get his jaws on, hampering Strudel's work on the new FKD. Deciding that Mr. Nut Nut needed to know the truth, she takes it on herself to change his ways. Unfotunately, the therapy is a flop (Niblet ends up the victim of it); still, the bonding time betwixt squirrel and dog is undeniable. A short while later, the two are fooling around when Strudel is nearly crushed and burned by a blowtorch! Nut Nut saves her, but realizes the horrible truth- he is indeed a squirrel. Feeling he should live with his own kind, Mr. Nut Nut packs his bags (literally) and, after some parting gifts, is escorted to the forest by Strudel. Despite Strudel saying it's "for the best", Nut Nut has difficulties fitting in. Things only grow worse when Strudel reaches the pound- the FKD falls apart and a storm is coming in! Realizing that she has grown to love that little rodent, Strudel rushes out to the forest to find her friend. She ends up trapped, courtesy of a falling tree branch, but Nut Nut and some of his friends come to Strudel's aid. After some talking, Strudel and Nut Nut reconcile and they (along with a few other squirrels) head for the pound. The pups finally relax and head to bed, but not before seeing that Mr. Nut Nut was really adopted by Strudel in the typical Pound Puppies fashion. It just goes to show that squirrels can be dogs, too, if they can truly believe. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Pamela Adlon - Chocko / Gizmo *E.G. Daily - Scout / Taffy *Cree Summer - Winnie / Spotty Quotes Squirt: (Referring to Mr. Nut Nut thinking he was a dog) So what's the deal? Do you think he got conked on the head with a coconut, and woke up thinking he was a dog? Strudel: No, there are many much more plausible theories, why, I could spend all day narrowing down the possibilities... (Moments later) Strudel: (To Spotty) I'm rather curious about that, uh, pup (gestures to Mr. Nut Nut). Spotty: Oh, that's Mr. Nut Nut. He fell out of a tree and into our doggie bed when we were babies. Squirt: Aha, just like a coconut! Errors *'Possible Continuity Error:' The computerized FKD is shown as being built while Mr. Nut Nut is a baby, while "Taboo" shows the FKD 10000, the first computerized database, as first unveiled to the gang while Mr. Nut Nut is already an adult. Also, the database is still used in its book form in "The Yipper Caper," where Mr. Nut Nut was also already an adult. It is possible that the machine was not finished until he was fully-grown. *During the story, Cookie's already shown wearing her bow, even though Dolly gave it to her while Mr. Nut Nut is an adult. Gallery squirreldog.png squirreldog2.png Strudel and Mr NutNut hugging.png|A "pup" and his "person". Transcript The Call of the Squirreldog/TranscriptCategory:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes